Early work in voice activated auto-attendant technologies is based on customer premise equipment (CPE) platforms where a voice dial directory is built for a specific company. The data source for the directory is often limited to simple name dialing. This type of CPE-based auto-attendant application typically does not offer the caller advanced search capability via voice commands.
More recent systems use statistical analysis techniques to improve automatic speech recognition (ASR) performance on large company directories that may contain hundreds of thousands of employees and/or associates. However, these systems do not use web-centric data interface technologies to access corporate data and do not take advantage of relationship intelligence often embedded in individual enterprise information technology (IT) systems.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method of providing network-based voice services.